Nate and Yancy
by WitChan
Summary: Nate and Yancy share their night together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Transceivershipping

"Let's go home, shall we?" Nate rubbed on his Yancy's soft hair, wrapping his arm around her.

"Sounds great, my love," Yancy looked at her Nate with that cute smile of hers. She always looked at him no matter what they do, unless she fell asleep.

Anyway, the lovebirds headed south. On their way home, the two saw two trainers battling each other with tough Pokemon. They didn't bother watching it as they continued toward their destination. Reaching their home, Nate dug in his right pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. He inserted the biggest key in the keyhole and opened it. Walking inside, Yancy slapped Nate's ass and squeezed it, making both blush.

The two turned around and Nate locked the door. "Now let's go upstairs."

The couple headed upstairs to their room. Once they walked in it, they got off each other. Yancy gently pushed Nate to the bed. She climbed on the bed, crawling up top of Nate to look at his face. "Let me remove your clothes first, okay?"

"Okay, baby."

Yancy got off her Nate. She took Nate's shirt off, exposing his nipples. Speaking of which, she flickered one of them, licking her lips as she moved closer to his ear, whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

Yancy took a lick through the hole of Nate's ear, and Nate giggled. Yancy looked at his face again, saying, "Feels good, huh?"

"Yes."

The female trainer moved towards Nate's shoes, touching each pair of tied strings. She then untied them slowly. After untying them, she took care of his shoes at the same time. She took a deep sniff on the socks, regardless of its foul odor. She stopped smelling Nate's socks, saying, "My Nate..."

Yancy removed them. "Hmmm... Nate's feet..." Yancy softly rubbed Nate's feet, her heart racing inside her body. She stopped, and turned her attention to his pants. Again, she licked her lips, unzipping and unbuttoning Nate's pants. She then pulled them down on the floor and looked at his underwear.

"Yes..." Yancy touched the center area of Nate's area, rubbing his erection. Creeping her fingers to the upper side of Nate's underwear, she took it off. Her eyes grew wide, seeing Nate's cock and balls. Looking at Nate, she jerked Nate's dick a bit. "Now it's your turn."

Nate got up, and Yancy stopped jerking his penis. Swapping places, Nate slowly removed Yancy's left shoe. He then removed the right one, and Yancy giggled. The male trainer took care of Yancy's socks, exposing her beautiful feet. Turning his attention to Nancy's dress, he touched the bottom part of it and moved it upwards to see her pink panties.

"Take care of my dress first before you do them, stud."

"Okay, Yancy."

Nate removed the dress, and he saw Yancy's pink bra. "My bra and panties are waiting for you to remove them from me, baby."

"I know they are, Yancy."

Nate removed Yancy's bra. Staring at Yancy's beautiful breasts, he commented, "Yummy." He reached his hand towards Yancy's panties, rubbing the middle part of it.

Yancy giggled a bit. "That tickles, baby..."

Seconds later, Nate stopped, moving down to them. He clamped his teeth at the upper part, sliding them. After taking the cloth off, Nate climbed up top of Yancy, and Yancy spread her legs.

"Fuck me good, baby," Yancy cooed.

Putting his dick in Yancy's pussy, he worked it with full force. He did it again and again, and Yancy started moaning. Nate moaned too, repeatedly fucking Yancy's vagina. "Let's make out until we cum together, baby," Yancy suggested, wrapping her legs on Nate's ass and squeezing it. Nate moved his face towards Yancy's, leading a kiss between the two as they closed their eyes. They then touched each other's tongues, wrestling with the other.

They kept going at it like this, until finally, they came. Following their orgasm, the two opened their eyes and broke their kiss.

"I love you, Yancy."

"I love you too, Nate."

Closing their eyes again, the two resumed their kiss as the night goes by.

The End


End file.
